Belmondo
Belmondo (Japanese: ベルモンド Belmondo) is a character of the day who appeared Confronting the Darkness!. Belmondo used to be a professor of the robotics division of the Lumiose University. He had a lifelong dream of building the best robot there was, and when he saw the Clembot, he knew he could use it to make his dream a reality. To achieve this, he hacked into the Lumiose Gym's computer database and stole the Clembot's blueprints. He knew the Clembot was incomplete, so by using the blueprints, he created a second Clembot that he deemed superior. He also programmed the robot so that it considered winning the most important aspect of Pokémon battles. Dubbing his creation the Dark Clembot, he used it to commit all sorts of crimes. He had planned to have the Dark Clembot then solve the cases of the crimes it had committed itself, so it could frame the original Clembot as the culprit and Belmondo would get the praise of creating a superior robot. However, this plan failed when Officer Jenny already framed the Clembot before them, based on security footage. Belmondo's latest scheme involved having the Dark Clembot break into the Lumiose Museum. Unbeknownst to him, and , convinced of Clembot's innocence, had already found out about its blueprints having been hacked into, as well as the planned attack on the Lumiose Museum. As such, when the Dark Clembot was about to break into the museum, it was kicked aside by Clembot. Belmondo then revealed himself to Ash and his friends, and explained to them why he had created the Dark Clembot. Getting into a disagreement with Clemont about who built the best Clembot, the two had their Clembots face off against each other using their creator's Pokémon. During the battle, Clemont pointed out the Dark Clembot's weakness: it does not care about the Pokémon it uses, and only cares about winning, whereas his Clembot fights together with the Pokémon it uses. Hearing this, Belmondo broke out in laughter, stating there is nothing more important than winning. After this, both the original and the Dark Clembot were attracted to a magnet used by . Although they were quickly freed by Blaziken Mask, both robots had become worn out, so their creators decided to let them rest and took over the battle themselves. Belmondo used his against Clemont's Luxray, but quickly lost. Clemont stated he had observed the Dark Clembot's battling style and as such was able to quickly defeat Belmondo, as he had programmed the Dark Clembot after his own battling style. Following this, Belmondo was arrested by Officer Jenny. Pokémon was first used by the Dark Clembot to destroy electric appliances in a storehouse using Discharge. Next, it was used against Clembot in a battle to decide which Clembot was the best. The original Clembot used Clemont's Heliolisk to face off against Magneton. After a hard-fought battle, it was recalled by Belmondo after the battle had been interrupted by . Magneton's known moves are , , , , and .}} to battle , after they decided to take over the battle from their worn-out robots. It faced off against Clemont's Luxray, but was quickly defeated. Magnezone's known moves are , , and .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=津田健次郎 Kenjirō Tsuda |en= |fi=Arto Nieminen |he=דן שצברג Dan Shatsberg |pl=Waldemar Barwiński |es_eu=David García Vázquez |pt_br=Glauco Marques }} Category:Kalos characters of the day Category:Male characters Category:Anime characters Category:Professors Category:Electric-type Trainers es:Belmondo fr:Docteur Deldongo it:Belmondo ja:ベルモンド